i love oni chan
by umaki ngantok
Summary: dua saudara yang telah terpisah selama enam tahun ahirnya berkumpul kembali,bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka?


**DISCLAMER BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**

**WARNING : MUNGKIN INI BISA DI KATEGORI KAN INCEST BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN OUT**

**PAIR : NARUTO X NARUKO**

Ini adalah cerita tentang damai, kehidupan sehari-hari bebas masalah kakak dan adik yang karena keadaan tertentu, dipisahkan untuk sementara waktu dan kemudian tiba-tiba bersatu kembali untuk hidup di bawah atap yang sama lagi.  
Dengan mengatakan bahwa, pendahuluan berakhir dan kami bisa melanjutkan cerita menarik saya.  
Jadi, itulah yang.

Ini mungkin tidak akan sangat menghibur.  
Tentu saja itu harus aturan.  
Saya rasa ini adalah cara yang tepat saudara dan kehidupan sehari-hari adik seharusnya.  
Setidaknya itulah yang saya pikir pada awalnya, tetapi hidup dengan adikku telah menyebabkan saya berbagai macam masalah.  
Biarkan aku hanya mengatakan lagi: Ini mungkin tidak akan menjadi cerita menarik.  
tidak akan ada insiden besar, kejadian tak terduga, dan pasti tidak ada adegan-adegan yang sangat mencolok.  
Kami adalah saudara kandung sehingga tidak akan ada apa-apa dengan daya tarik seks baik.  
Jika Anda mengharapkan sesuatu seperti itu, maka saya sarankan Anda segera menutup story ini.  
Sudah ada banyak cerita yang sangat baik di luar sana yang berhubungan dengan insiden besar, kejadian tak terduga dan adegan-adegan yang sangat mencolok.

Cerita setiap orang-orang pasti akan berbeda dengan selera Anda.  
Biarkan aku jelaskan sekali lagi: cerita ini tidak memiliki nilai hiburan apapun.  
Itu karena narator dari cerita ini tidak pandai

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan!" sebuah suara mengangu ketenangan belajarku yang tak lain bersal dari adikku yang sudah lama tak ku temui  
"Hm ...?" aku pun meliaht ke arahnya ingin tahu apa yang ia inginkan dariku  
"Aku punya permintaan, dapat Anda dengarkan aku?"  
"Apa itu?" tanyaku padanya  
"Bisakah kau tidur denganku malam ini?" sebuah permintaan yang cukup aneh di ajukannya  
"[...]" kau hanya diam karena bingun menjawab apa,aku mengangkat wajahku dan memberi orang yang berbicara dengan tatapan aneh.

Rambut pirang panjang yang dipotong dekat alis membuatnya tampak seperti seorang putri.  
Her sedikit miring mata anggun bersinar dengan antisipasi.  
Dia tampak seperti gambar yang sangat seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan.  
Dia tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi seorang gadis cantik.

Namun, dia adalah adikku.

"- Hey, naruko ..." Setelah meneguk teh dalam cangkir aku melanjutkan

"Kembali pada hariku gunakan untuk selalu tidur di ranjang yang sama sepertimu, ya?"

"Ya, itu adalah hari yang sangat bahagia bagiku." katanya senang

"Namun, itu karena kita masih anak-anak pada waktu itu.  
sekarang Kita berdua hampir 17 sekarang. " kataku memberi penjelasan padanya bagaimana mungkin kita bisa tidur bersama lagi

"Ya." Jawabnya tenang sambil tersenyum

"Ada pepatah: 'laki dan perempuan tidak sama ketika mereka mencapai usia 7 tahun,Kita tidak pada usia yang tepat untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi Mengerti? " kataku menasehatinya

"Ya. Aku mengerti. " Aku merasa lega karena dia patuh dan mengangguk kepalanya sebagai tanda.

Dia adik saya tapi kami telah dipisahkan dan tidak melihat satu sama lain dalam enam tahun.  
Kami sudah berpisah selama enam tahun sehingga hubungan kami lebih seperti orang asing dari pada saudara sekarang.  
Namun, sementara itu ia tampaknya telah tumbuh menjadi cantik di luar imajinasi saya.

'Silakan tidur dengan saya ', kata-kata itu diucapkan oleh adik saya, bukan?' Itu pertanyaan yang sangat mencurigakan, Dan sedang saya pikirkan.  
"Jangan khawatir, Onii-chan." Katanya Sambil menunjukkan senyum bersinar dia berkata:  
"Karena saya akan hidup bersama dengan Onii-chan lagi dari hari ini dan seterusnya, saya telah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang baik, mendengarkan segala sesuatu Onii-chan memberitahu saya dan menyerah pada mencoba untuk tidur di tempat tidur yang sama."

"Mm. Aku lihat. Ah, aku minta maaf, ini adalah pertemuan petemuan kita."

"Jangan konyol, itu adalah kesalahanku karena mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat kekanak-kanakan di tempat pertama." Adikku pun tertawa sperti biasa

"Jika aku bisa, aku ingin melalakukan permintaanmu.  
Tapi itu hanya itu sedikit ... kau tahu? " kataku mersa tak enak hati padanya

"Kata-kata banyak.  
Bahkan setelah berpisah selama enam tahun, Onii-chan masih seperti jenis seperti biasa,  
naruko sangat senang. " Tiba-tiba menganggukkan kepalanya padaku, memberiku senyum lebar.  
Dia pasti sudah sangat emosional karena kami bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama, itu sebabnya dia mungkin mengatakan kata-kata ini.  
Ini harus menjadi hal yang disebut 'khayalan'.  
Benar.  
Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku dan adikku akan hidup bersama di rumah ini, dan tidak boleh ada sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan.  
Mulai sekarang aku harus bisa hidup damai bersama-sama dengan adikku - di bawah atap yang sama.  
"Meski begitu, Onii-chan telah menjadi sangat berani, dia tidak memiliki?" Adikku mengatakan dengan wajah memerah dan gelisah di sekitar.  
"Dibandingkan dengan Onii-chan, aku masih anak kecil.  
Seperti yang diharapkan dari Onii-chan. "

"Hm?  
Begitukah.  
Tapi aku tidak ingat mengatakan apa-apa sepanjang garis itu. " aku mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Untuk malam pertama Anda tidak ingin kasur, melainkan untuk melakukannya di luar ... Ini sedikit memalukan, tapi saya akan melakukan yang terbaik!" what apakah otaknya sudah mulai rusak,aku pun salah tingkah karena ini sudah terlalu jauh dari tema awalnya aku ingin menasehatinya.

"Tidak, tunggu, tunggu sebentar!" setelah menengkan diri ,aku masih sedikit bingung dan menanyainya: "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'malam pertama'?"

"Malam pertama yang sepasang kekasih merangkul satu sama lain." Jawabnya apakh dia tidak merasa kita adalah saudara bagai mingkin melakukan hal itu

"Tidak, tidak. aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan seperti itu.  
Mengapa kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu tiba-tiba?  
Bukankah kita hanya berbicara tentang tidur di kasur yang sama?"

"Tidak ada?  
Kami berbicara tentang bagaimana Onii-chan dan aku akan menghabiskan malam dalam rangka memperingati malam pertama kami bersama-sama, yang kita tidak? "

Aku mengusap alis saya dan setelah jeda sedikit mengatakan untuk menengkan pikiran ku:

"Sekarang, lihat di sini, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk menghabiskan ini disebut 'malam pertama' denganmu, oke?"

"EHHHHHHHH?"Adikku mengangkat suaranya tiba-tiba karena kaget.

"T-Itu bohong, kan?!  
Kau bercanda, kan?!  
ini berarti bahwa 'malam pertama', yang ku harapkan untuk memiliki malam ini, bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi, kan? "

"... Sebaliknya, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kamu begitu terkejut dengan jawabanku itu."

"Ini adalah pertemuan kali pertama kami dalam enam tahun, meskipun!"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu.  
Bukankah kita saudara? "

"Tapi sebelum fakta bahwa kita adalah saudara, kita adalah laki-laki dan perempuan!"

"Tidak,itu halbelakang,Bukankah kita saudara sebelum kita laki-laki dan perempuan? "

Aku mengusap alis saya sekali lagi dan mengatakan:

"Mari kita mendapatkan fakta-fakta lurus: Kau dan aku adalah saudara."

"Ya. "  
Kami dipisahkan untuk waktu yang lama, dan akhirnya kami telah kembali bersama dan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kita akan tinggal di rumah yang sama sebagai saudara tak tergantikan.

"Dan bagaimana dengan kita?  
Dan malam pertama? " tanya masih berharap

"Bukankah kita saudara-darah berhubungan?"

"Kekuatan cinta melampaui hubungan darah!"

"Tidak ada jenis cinta.  
Dangkal atau dalam.  
Satu-satunya hal yang penting cinta adalah bahwa kau peduli tentang seseorang. "

Belum lama sejak kami bertemu lagi, dan keterampilan berdebat dia tampaknya dalam kondisi sangat baik.  
"Bagaimanapun, saya mengerti apa yang Anda katakan."

"Ini sudah larut dan aku harus bangun pagi-pagi besok, jadi ku pikir sudah waktunya aku pergi tidur."

"Saya telah menunggu untuk ini untuk waktu yang lama.  
Saya telah mempersiapkan diri secara mental untuk saat ini. " katanya tertunduk  
"Selamat malam, naruko.  
Aku akan tidur sendiri di kamar ku, sehingga kau tidur sendiri juga. "

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Adik saya menjerit.  
Wajahnya bulat seperti plum, dan dia tampak seperti beberapa karakter dari manga tapi - kami saudara meskipun sehingga tidak bisa membantu, kan?

Namun, ia tetap bersikeras di atasnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?  
Itu kejam, Onii-chan! "

"Ini tidak kejam.  
Saya membuat keputusan yang tepat. " aku sebenarnya tidak tege tapi ini adalah keputusan terbaik jika kami sampai melakukannya ma akan ada hal yang lebih gawat terjadi

"Kenapa kau membiarkan diri akan diadakan kembali oleh akal sehat bodoh!  
Apakah kita tidak lebih dari sekedar saudara-darah terkait?! " katanya mulai menangis

"Sepertinya kau telah menempatkan sejumlah besar pemikiran ke dalam apa yang kau katakan, tetapi apakah kau tahu apa yang saudara-darah terkait?  
Jika kita melakukan tidur bersama-sama itu akan menjadi masalah yang sangat serius.  
Apakah kamu mengerti? "

"Tapi itu sudah enam tahun sejak kita telah melihat satu sama lain!"

"Bahkan jika sudah enam tahun, jawaban saya masih sama."

"Aku punya harapan yang tinggi!  
Bagaimana kau bisa menginjak-injak hati murni seorang gadis seperti itu?!  
Onii-chan adalah orang yang kejam! "

"Karena kau memilki hati yang murni, tidak boleh melanggar etika saudara"

"Ini hanya sepasang kekasih menghabiskan malam bersama-sama, mengapa tidak mungkin ada kontak tubuh intim?! Apakah itu aneh entah bagaimana?"

"Itu!  
Saya!  
Arahkan!  
Kau melewatkan satu hal penting dalam pembenaran!  
Bukankah kita kakak dan adik sebelum kekasih? "

Aku mulai lelahdan berjalan ke kamar meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku menghela napas dan melirik adikku.  
Her puppy-eyes yang merobek saat ia memberi saya tampilan angan.  
Jika ada orang yang melihat dia dari leher ke bawah, Anda akan melihat bahu ramping dan payudara over-proporsional ukuran tangannya dibungkus erat pinggangnya.  
dan kaki ramping yang panjang memberinya tampilan yang sangat feminin.  
Akhirnya setelah bertemu lagi setelah enam tahun, adikku hampir tampak seperti orang asing bagi saya.

[...]

... Tunggu.

Aku tidak benar-benar memikirkan pikiran aneh, supaya kau tahu.  
Serius!

"Lagi pula ..."  
Setelah batuk kecil aku melanjutkan:

"Aku masih mau tidur.  
Di kamar saya, sendirian.  
Ini adalah jawaban akhir saya. "

"... Aku mengerti.  
Hal ini tidak dapat membantu. "  
Adikku menunduk sedih dan membiarkan bahunya terkulai saat dia berkata:  
"Sejak Onii-chan mengatakan untuk berhenti di sini, Akiko akan menyerah pada itu."

Sekarang yang saya pikir kembali di atasnya, kami kakak dan adik, demikian hal semacam itu akan menjadi kesalahan, kan?  
Tidak peduli bagaimana Anda melihatnya, aku diliputi oleh emosi saya setelah bertemu dengan adikku setelah sekian lama dan mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh.

"Mm, mm, itu benar, itu benar."

"Ini adalah kedua kalinya saya telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.  
Seorang putri dari Himenokouji Keluarga harus memiliki pengendalian diri sebagai salah satu prinsip utama, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih cocok dengan namikaze Family.  
Saya minta maaf, Onii-chan, silahkan tenang, karena naruko tidak akan menjadi penghalang bagimu. "

"Mm, mm, itu sikap yang baik yang kau miliki. " aku mulai bangga dengan adikku Akupun pergi ke kamarku tapi sebelum pergi aku berkata padanya " kau tau tugas seorang kakak adalah melindungi adiknya jadi jika melakukan itu maka aku akan gagal sebagai seorng kakak

TBC

kelanjutan cerita ini tergantung anda RNR


End file.
